Night's apologies
by Bilnur
Summary: Fin slash Hiroshi/Taku. Spoil fin Tome III. Après le combat contre maître Kikuta, Taku, mis de côté pour mieux s'occuper de sir Otori, souffre aussi d'une légère fièvre passagère.


**- Tales of the Otori**

« night's apologies»

**- WARNING : SPOIL FIN DU TOME III.  
- WARNING² : RELATION HOMOSEXUELLE.  
**

Rating : K. Léger _SLASH!_ Je ne veux pas faire dans la pornographie infantile. Taku est trop jeune.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent pleinement à Lian Hearn. Et je ne me fais en aucun cas de l'argent avec.

Avant-propos : Le slash Hiroshi/Taku se passe à la fin du tome 3, plus précisément quand Takeo Otori est malade suite au combat avec le maître Kikuta.

* * *

Mon père était mort.

Kotaro, le maître Kikuta, était mort.

Et qui sait, je me mis à amplifier inutilement mon malheur, que peut-être même ma mère l'était.

Ce qu'on ne savait pas, et qu'on ne voulait sûrement pas savoir, c'est que durant la forte fièvre et la transition entre la vie et la mort du nouveau et légitime chef du clan des Otori, j'avais aussi succombé à la même maladie. Rien de bien important cependant comparé à celle de Takeo.

À cet instant là, je me trouvais tellement mal que je songeai en exagérant passablement, -Ah, l'enfance !-, que j'apporterai plus de ma mort que de mon vivant. Il y a quelques mois de cela, je pensais rejoindre la Tribu et bien combattre avec mon père et mon frère, Zenko. Cependant, tous mes choix avaient étés décimés d'un geste. Et si en plus de cela, Takeo venait à mourir, mon existence ne mènerait plus à rien.

Mon arrogance d'enfant avait été largement mise de côté.

Cette fierté d'être Mutô par ma mère , qui avait trahit la Tribu pour se ranger du côté d'un autre traître. Puis de sang Kikuta, dont j'avais plus ou moins participé médiocrement au meurtre de son chef de clan. Et ainsi que fils d'Araï, reconnu traître par la nation, qui avait été tué sous mes yeux. Cette fierté n'existait plus. Je ne pouvais, malgré mon état maladif, ne m'accrocher qu'à l'espoir que Otori Takeo survive. Tout irait mieux. Sûrement.

En sueur et sur un futon dans le noir sale de ma petite chambre, je changeai péniblement de position en haletant pitoyablement. Le sommeil ne viendra pas, je le savais.

Je me mis don à songer à mon frère qui devait haïr Takeo. Contrairement à moi, il n'avait pas hésité des dons remarquables de la Tribu. Jamais il n'avait montré de jalousie. Jamais. Mais ça paraissait que plus flagrant. Lui, il n'avait pas plusieurs options possibles quant à son avenir. Depuis le début, il avait souhaité succéder à père. Je compatis au malheur de mon pauvre frère.

Puis, malgré mon état second, il me sembla que quelqu'un fit glisser la porte coulissante, sans doute silencieusement pour ne pas me déranger ou alors furtivement car cette personne ne devait pas se trouver là. Je réalisai que c'était un vague mélange des deux, car quand bien même mes paupières s'ouvraient difficilement, je pu reconnaître la silhouette sous mon rideau de cils.

Nos caractères impulsifs nous avaient toujours diamétralement opposés. Nous étions des aimants. Pas de ces aimants qui s'attirent, non, mais de ceux qui se repoussent avec force. Néanmoins, en y mettant du siens, on pouvait les réunir. Même pour un court instant.

J'étais si jeune à l'époque, je me disais qu'il devait me haïr à cause de mes liens sanguins avec la dangereuse Tribu et ma façon d'être, ou pire encore, si c'était possible.

Pourtant, étendu dans mon lit comme un mort, Hiroshi ralentissait le pas pour ne pas me déranger. Je me dis que même lui pouvait finalement faire preuve de bonté envers moi. J'en eu chaud au cœur.

Mon sommeil étant factice, - lui-même devrait-il le savoir. Avec une telle fièvre, il est impossible de dormir à moins d'être proche de la guérison -, je suivais les légers mouvements devenus proches jusqu'à se pencher sur moi. Je devais être sot pour le tromper dans mon sommeil, mais je m'en amusai. Mon instinct me poussa à simuler pour une raison obscure.

Malgré mon état fiévreux, il plongea sa main dans mes fins cheveux noirs, courts, pour dégager mon front trempé de sueur. C'était doux, me semblait-il.

Même en me concentrant, je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer son expression. Sa bouche était pincée, ses sourcils froncés levés vers le haut comme s'il souffrait. Le tout le vieillissant. Mais pris de court dans ma réflexion sans but, Hiroshi se courba encore et encore pour que ses lèvres vinrent affectueusement toucher mon front mouillé. Une mère, même Shizuka, n'aurait pas fait un meilleur geste envers son fils. Je me mis néanmoins à paniquer intérieurement devant la puérilité d'embrasser un malade.

Il ne bougeait plus. Je me demandais s'il avait finalement remarqué que je ne dormais pas. Je songeai ensuite que ma fièvre me provoquait des hallucinations, certes pour le moins étranges, mais les hallucinations étaient fréquentes pendant les fièvres. De plus, Hiroshi n'aurait jamais eu un geste aussi attentionné envers ma personne. C'était comme s'il me priait secrètement de me rétablir.

Personne ne venait presque jamais me voir depuis la mort de maître Kikuta. Tous occupés avec sir Otori. Je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Sans doute devrai-je me sentir reconnaissant d'être ressorti vivant de cet entrevu.

Hiroshi remua de nouveau. Peut-être voulait-il s'imprégner de la beauté et grandeur de mon visage rougis par la sueur, me dis-je avec amusement. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne s'en allait pas. Non. Il se saisit au contraire délicatement de mon menton et réunit nos lèvres d'un coup d'éclair. Ce n'était même plus sur mon front, mais mes lèvres gonflés.

Je ne bougeais pas même si je crus que ma poitrine allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre.

J'étais naïf, j'avais peur, j'étais un enfant.

Hiroshi me lâcha et se retourna finalement pour sortir. Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux pour le voir. Voir son large dos, le bout de ses oreilles rouges de honte ou je ne sais quoi malgré le noir et sa main droite collée contre sa bouche comme un geste que ferait un homme sur le point de vomir. Il décampa comme un voleur. Un voleur de baiser.

Mes yeux se reposèrent enfin paisiblement pendant que la porte se refermait derrière le fugitif.

Je guéris subitement à mon réveil. Heureux et excité, je tirai la maison de son sommeil pour ensuite aller immédiatement au chevet de Takeo, espérant de tous cœur son rétablissement. À cet époque, je conclu que l'épisode du baiser était dû à mes délires causés par une dangereuse fièvre. Hiroshi ne montrait rien de suspect et je tâchais d'oublier. Néanmoins troublé.

Après cela, nous réussîmes même à trouver une entente malgré nos différents. Et la vie auprès de sir Takeo, rétabli, me semblait plus joyeuse.

Aujourd'hui, je suis marié et j'ai même des enfants.

Hiroshi aussi.

* * *

Je vous le dis tout de suite : j'hésite à faire une légère suite.

Mon premier but en écrivant ce one-shot était de 'rajouter' une scène qu'aurait pu éventuellement contenir le bouquin. Mais je peux dériver sur de la pure fanfiction en poussant le slash encore et encore plus loin pour imiter ces fics interminables.  
Ça perdrait de sa magie, non ?

J'écrirai encore sur le Clan des Otori à l'avenir. Merci d'être passé par là. Au plaisir.

_Bilnur_.


End file.
